A Dragon's Misadventures
by Nika Raven Celeste
Summary: Side-Stories of Red Dragon of Apocrypha. Naomi's life as Zelretch's apprentice is sure colorful and giving her weirdest luck. Ever. Here, is some of crazy things she and some others are gotten into. Warning: Bad Grammar.
1. Fanon, Meet Canon

A Dragon's Misadventures

Chapter 1: Fanon, Meet Canon

It was a perfectly normal day in a normal town called Kuoh.

Key word: _was_

On a forest surrounding an abandoned Church on top of hill, a vortex made out of multitude of colour and humming with power spat out a girl, no older than 13, with long hair down below the knee. She landed face first into the dirt. Her bag followed after, hitting the back of her head with loud "THUMP".

"Ow you fucker!" Naomi spat that out and various curse words in Japanese, English, German, and some language not known by humans, as the portal closed. "That damn bloodsucker! I am in middle of finishing my sword dammit! Can't he see I am almost finished and wait for another two weeks? This thing is not _that_ important!" She looked up and start sniffling the air.

"Ooohhh great. Parallel world to mine. Her Ddraig, wake up!" In her mind, she made mental movement kicking a giant red dragon awake. "We're in other world. Can't you sense your twin-of-some-sort?"

A loud yawn echoed inside her head. "[Hmm... yeah I can. And he's still sleeping... huh... gimme a min']" Ddraig paused and concentrated for a moment. "[He's in the town... weird... I swear the amount of testoterone is too high than normal human should have... hell, even _devil_ had lower amount of hormones. Hey. Try to see your alternate.]"

"Ehh... sure, why not? Not like I can just open get home after dumped here." Naomi shrugged and slung her bag over her shoulder before walking down to the town.

This world Kuoh town is not any different than hers... as far as she can tell, of course. Putting up ruse school oversea in boarding school give her the best leeway why she spend most of her time in London than here. The town is just like any town... one that did not deal with Magic at all. At least not in open public. Not too big, not too small. Full of civilians who has no idea if someone cast Magic in their town... and possibly guarded by a Supernatural Creature who claim this town as their turf.

First stop first, Pawn Shop.

She had no money. Using her world's money feels wrong. Lucky thing, she had few flawed gem she's planned to sold. Gems that are beautiful and rare enough it will sold high, but has very tiny unseen cracks that made it not good enough for jewelcraft.

She got few millions Yen for that Diamond alone, spend the money on cheaper but better gems after booking a room at inn for one night. She intends to leave tomorrow.

Lodgings... done. Lunch? Already buy a burger to eat while walking, so, done. What's now...? Hitting the Arcade? It has been years since last time she'd gone there.

There's also matters about her of this world... Ddraig had literally turn what he felt from this world into computer data before present it to her, thanks to countless hours spent together strengthening their bonds. That amount of libido is not healthy.

'_It feels like Alternate me is walking baggage of hormone...' _Pondered the brunette. _'Did she or he stay and watch that crazy pervert's show and somehow get infected?'_

Sighing and scratching her head, Naomi decide to buy some Manga or Light Novel for her future project ideas... or just to kill boredom. It was rare for her to find some time to actually do window shopping and buy things personally, with how busy she is.

"Oh."

Just as she about to pick a rather interesting manga, someone else had picked it up. And it has to be the last copy in this store. She looked up to who take it before her, and stunned.

That boy... he can pass as her twin. They had same facial shape, except her face is more heart-shapely and has slightly plump lips, being a female. Heck, should she cut her hair that short and tie it in low twintail with brown ribbon, and wear chest binding, plus that same male school uniform, no one can tell the difference.

"Umm..." The boy coughed awkwardly. "Eh... sorry miss..."

"...call me Nao." Naomi replied, deciding to pick up other manga and Light novel from the stacks. "And yours?"

"Issei. Hyoudou Issei. Nice ta meet'cha Nao-chan."

"...Likewise... Issei..."

Should Naomi didn't turn her back on Issei, the male can see her strained expression, and how pale her face is, with cold sweat dripping down to her neck.

'_Ddraig...' _Wailed Naomi, silently having mental breakdown.

'_[Yeah... it's him... You of this world.]' _Replied Ddraig. Had he assume human form, he would've scratching his cheek awkwardly. _'[You know... I did said to checked on him, but I didn't expect for us to find him this fast... on other note, it seems other me is still asleep... but if we stay long he will awake.]'_

'_I know.'_

"So... Nao-chan." Called Issei, "I never see you before. Are you new here?"

Of course he is going to take notice. Not everyday you meet stranger who bear your face, only in opposite gender.

"I'm just visiting." She didn't intend to stir the hornet's nest by giving signal to all Supernaturals that there's double amount of Boosted Gear Wielder running around, even if it only one who is actively involved with magical. Nope sire. She won't touch it if she can avoid it. The backlash is not pretty. "You are native?"

"Yep. Wanna me show you around?"

"If it wasn't much troubles..." _'And I can figured out why you feels like radiating off hormones...'_

Issei grinned! Finally! He can show a cute girl around... even if this one could pass as his sister for all know. But a girl is a girl and that was it all count! Perhaps he can secretly inquired what girl likes so he can be such amazing boyfriend when he finally scored himself a hot girl—

"Hey! Is that new episode of Kaben Rider Pinky there?!" He exclaimed loudly. Quickly made his way to shelves where R-rated otaku paraphernalia are hold.

He totally didn't saw how Naomi's face turned ashen pale and a emerald on her gloves she wore start blinking rather rapidly as if whimpering.

~X~

"Hm~ How did Nao-chan take it, I wonder?"

Coming back from some random Hospital for his weekly intake for blood, Zelretch mused about what his newest apprentice would likely react. The smug smile and troll aura around him is more than enough to make any magi in fifty meter radius from him frozen up, rapidly turned pale, and either start whimpering or outright bolting away.

No one wanted to be around when Zelretch is in trolling mood. No. One.

Every single magi in Clock Tower honestly pitied Naomi, for putting up with this insane troll and all of his bad habits. They seriously do.

Turning the doorknob, Zelretch walking in to his office.

What greeted him is a punch to face followed by swift kick to the balls.

Both are clearly reinforced with both prana and spell to give the user Dragon's natural steel-like skin for limited time. That was the only reason why Zelretch can feel any pain in the first place... and damn it did hurt like hell.

"You JERK!" Naomi half shouting half wailed. Her face is almost as pale as Zelretch with puffy red eyes as if she has been crying. Ehhh... scratch that. She _is_ crying. There's tears still streaming down her cheeks like mini river. The young adolescent raised her hand in very familiar shooting motion. "How dare you... How dare you... HOW DARE YOU LUMP ME IN THAT DAMNED WORLD?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KIND OF MENTAL SCARS I GOT?!" She screamed before firing Boosted Gear powered-gandr.

"I take it you like my pre—ow ow ow ow ow that hurts that hurts! Yeouch!" Yelped Zelretch as the curse hit him in private area. Repeatedly. And sending him crashing to the bookshelves. Making the books, tomes, scrolls, and whatever else tumbling down and buried him.

Naomi whimpered as yet another scarring memories resurfaced.

"_OOOHH This is truly a paradise! The Dream versus Reality: Darkness Edition is finally released!" Issei exclaimed loudly, drawing attention of other visitors. He was holding out a video game with picture that clearly doesn't made for child under age 18. Drooling slightly with lecherous face._

"_I know that pals!" A yet another boy, with glasses, smirked smugly. "This babe is produced in limited edition. A rare treasury. Only one hundred copies are made."_

"_Uweehhh! That's too bad! The Dream versus Reality: The Animation is really cool! Mana-chan has the best curves and she is Darkness edition's main heroine! Ahhh... why is someone can be that cruel to not give her so much spotlight!"_

"_Heh. I prefer Liz myself. She..."_

_As the duo perverts began theorizing and discussing a clearly adult video game, Naomi bowed to the store manager, clerk, other staff, and the visitor._

"_Thousands apologies!" She bowed in perfect ninety degree ojigi. Her face is as red as Ddraig's scale and there's steam coming out from her ears. "I'm so ashamed for my cousin and his friend's action! Please don't call the police!"_

Naomi whimpered.

Ten minutes later, when El-Melloi II coming in with paper pusher behind him, they are greeted with scene the Second Magic user is dragging himself out from the books and whatever else buried him alive, while across the room, in a dark corner, Naomi sat and hugging herself in fetal position. Rocking back and forth.

Should it have been a cartoon from her native homeland, she would've growing mushroom, summoning shadow to her corner, on top of color failure.

El-Melloi II sighed.

"Great... just great..."

TBC


	2. How to Survive Zelretch

Chapter 2: How to Survive Zelretch

**Tips on How to Survive Zelretch**

It has become common knowledge that anyone who become Zelretch's apprentice would ended up with broken psyche and only a breath away from thrown into loony bin. Every Magus would held their breath in fear whenever Zelretch said "I'm bored" and/or choose an apprentice. They both feared Zelretch would break the bright and talented Magus, but they feared what Zelretch would come up with when bored.

Here, is some tips on how to survive Zelretch (and document why disobey it is a BAD idea).

**#1 Never tell Zelretch your plan (He will find a way to wreck it a la Titanic)**

(The one time Naomi, who is still nine years old and newbie in Clock Tower politics, tell Zelretch she's planned to go into festival at town next to her hometown, Zelretch joined her.

Results? Chaos and Anarchy. Urband legend about cackling youkai who trived in chaos become viral. And the festival is canceled and banned to ever held again.)

_Attached Note (AN): How am I suppose to know this would happens? I'm a newbie back then!—N.H._

**#2 Keep your project far FAR AWAY from Zelretch and boobytrapped it**

(Last time someone leave unfinished project unguarded within Zelretch's range, the Dead Apostle tinkered with it before got away when the owner return, completely clueless that Zelretch had done something to the project.

Resulting in the item transformed into something out of Sci-Fi movie and start wrecking havoc while pursuing and flirting any female magus it come across)

_AN: Magus, keep your project n your workshop and make sure the security system active.—W.V. (L.E.M. V2)_

**#3 Never offer Zelretch a potent alcohol (Vodka or others)**

(Someone had the brightest idea bringing Zelretch to Octoberfest in Germany and sign him up for "Who Can Drink the Most?" contest in attempt to make him mellowed out. It failed and Lady Lorelei is not happy at the result)

_AN: Seriously. The Public Worskhop #76 #77 and #133 South East of Mineralogy Faculty are still under repairs—L.B._

**#4 Never had any Anime/Manga/Cartoon/Comic Discussion while Zelretch is around**

(The Kaleidostick are banned from any female changing locker, female bathroom, female dorm, and every single institute after Kaleidostick Ruby targeted heir of Sihoueze. For further reverence, read Kaleidostick Incident. Warning: Read at your own risk)

_AN:_

_Can someone tell me who introduce him to that blasted genre? I want words with them—L.B._

_Okay, who introduce him to SAO? HE'S BEEN CACKLING FOR HOURS NON STOP!—W.V.(L.E.M.V2)_

_Someone, please stop! Sensei didn't need more ammunition!—N.H._

**#4 Addendum I: Never Show any interest in Magical Girl genre, ever.**

(No. Just... No)

**#4 Addendum II: ...or mecha**

(He will leave copy to Eulyphis Department and made whoever find it scoffed at it... before trying to either replicate or outdone whatever it had.)

_I love war games but I don't want to see real-life mecha in Clock Tower or wherever else! I'm serious. Your attempt to bribe me with human-sized replica of gundam Aries is not funny.—W.V. (L.E.M.V2)_

**#4 Addendum III: ...for loves of all things in the world, NEVER TAKE HIM TO ANY ANIMANGA CONVENTION!**

(Just **_DON'T_**! The Gate of Hell stay where it was! No need to bring it to the world!)

**#5 Never ask him to drop you in alternate world**

(Last time someone asked that, she return acting like bimbo and instead research to reach Akasha, she create pervert tentacle plant. The whole Botany Faculty have to burn the entire thing down, destroy the lab and all notes, and kill the crazy woman just to spare the rest from fate worse than death)

_AN: Seriously. He's a Troll. I thought you guys know better!—N.H._

**#6 Never Deny him from his Weekly Intake of blood**

(Troll or not, there's line to never crossed. Zelretch is not amused when he's been denied from his much needed meal and will make his displeasure known. In spades. It's as worse as him in total boredom mode.)

**#7 Never brought him to Dead Apostle Hunt and pretend to "mistaken" him as target**

(He is not amused and will give payback)

_Seriously. If Lorelei and her family who hates Dead Apostle can't do a damn on him, what made you think those Burial Agency members and Enforcers can? He's the one who defeated Brunestud the Crimson Moon AKA Progenitor of all Dead Apostle, for Akasha's sake!—W.V. (L.E.M.V2)_

**#8 Never bringing any song that never ends**

(He will either sing/humming it for _days non stop_ or make a Mystic Code which play it without end, bringing 'Never Ends' part to brand new height.)

_I still haven't got that damn song out from my brain—W.V. (L.E.M.V2)_

_Who created that damn song?!—R.B._

_Someone, anyone, do us all a favor and destroy that damn device!—R.E.T._

**#9 Never brought Twilight Topic within his earshot**

(There's some evil atrocities that should never done. No one cares if you are secretely Twilight Fan but never bring it to Clock Tower. Zelretch will know and will get the copy. Figure out what he will do later by yourself)

_-We are dead serious here. Bring that thing at your own risk. No one will cover your ass if Zelretch decide to use you as his latest test subject.—L.B._

_Just to be sure, I'll placed Familiars on entrance and student dorm and will detroy every single copy. Both books and movie.—E.N.d.S.R_

**#10 Don't you dare to mess with his labs (Who knows what he stored here)**

(Someone apparently get offended and tried to break in into one of Zelretch's lab in attempt to copy one of his project and mocked him. It wasn't even Zelretch who make the man pay. The break-ins resulted in he accidentally release both Kaleidostick which is stored within a chest, lead to Kaleidostick Incident. The Sihoueze make sure that man pay in spades before kill him.)

_You know that personal lab and workshop is scared. If you dare to break in, you paid for whatever sheaningans come out from it. And I will help people lynch you alive—L.B._

**#11 Learn how to prank and make jokes**

(This one is the main reason why Zelretch broke his students. They are no fun. He hates boring people.

One time Naomi return from whatever world Zelretch sends her to, and the first thing she done after return is to buy several ingredients and proceeds to make a pitch black thing on pot. One which smell made even Zelretch gagged and flee. And she _ate_ it. Turns out the thing is special curry which is delicious, despite the smell said otherwise. Zelretch is actually _impressed_ and stopped pranking her for a week—partly because she ate it everyday.)

_...Okay. I have to ask, what did you ate?—K.Z.S._

_Jet Black Curry Laksa. Made from Kusaya fish. A salted-dried and fermented fish. VERY pungent. Just grilled it can make a stench that made entire village lynch you. Specially made as payback for _THAT_ incident, sensei.—N.H._

TBC

Yes. Shokugeki no Soma reference in the end. That's where Zelretch sent Naomi to.


	3. Cat Girl meets Cat-Lover

Warning: Domestic Fluff, OOC

Chapter 3: Cat Girl Meet Cat Lover

(Set between Chapter 6 and Chapter 7 of Red Dragon of Apocrypha)

"Rider! We are not going to trouble Saber and her Master!" Snapped Atalanta.

Honestly, why did Achilles insist them to meet up at some random spot where Saber and her Master would likely used to have lunch? Them all except Assassin, Caster, and Assassin's Master. It's kinda weird that only Karna and her who are "invited" to it. Karna refused since he was tasked to guard location where Assassin build her fortress and do double checks.

Though she agree inviting Caster along would made things end up in tears, anguish, and at least one Servant taken out before the war starts.

"We are not troubling them." Replied Achilles. "They stated we had open invitation to join. Come on sis, at least you have to see how they looks like. Who knows you will meet them again at random time?"

"So pray to Olympus why we are interfering their lunch?"

"Because the little miss of Master are usually locked herself in her makeshift workshop to create something. And Saber would gone to forest to practice some swordsmanship. Ambitious pair, those two."

He had seen Mordred practice katas diligently. From ones she knew to ones she learnt from Naomi's memories. And when he said katas, he means not only swordsmanship but also martial arts movement. Though he doubt she could master those in time. That sort of thing requires muscle memory which means lots and lots of training in long time.

"Geez."

Sighed, they entered the hotel where Naomi is staying, which "conveniently" the staff are out for lunch dates or stuff. The Servants of Red find Naomi was busy preparing some ingredients while Mordred was nowhere on sight.

"Master of Saber?" Atalanta had to do double take. Why? Because in her eyes the Master is just a child—well, a teenager actually. With really long hair it past her knees and that was being tied in high ponytail. But still a youngster for her sense.

Atalanta wished she would never crossed path with her. She can't kill a child. Nu-uh. She can't and won't kill a child even if her life depends on it.

Naomi looked at her in annoyance. "...I don't know why but I have the strangest feeling you had just insult me without meaning to do so." She said in an annoyed tone.

Whoops. It seems no mater what time period it is, no kids like to be reminded that they are just a kid.

"Hey Naomi," Atalanta stared at Achilles incredulously. First-name basis already?! Seriously? Please don't tell her he's planning to hit on her. This Master is just a child compares to Achilles' age! "Where's Saber? I don't see her anywhere?"

"Going fishing. She want fresh fish today."

"Seriously. Man, you should've told me. It has been too long since last time I've been fishing."

"...I'll take you to hunt some deer tomorrow. Having some variance in meat selection is good. And it's not like the locals will realize it if we just hunt one or two deer."

"Good."

Archer... seriously felt like an outsider, the third wheel, because she feels left out from the conversation. Not only she has almost no idea what they are talking about, but also because she's struck at odds with Naomi. Achilles easily struck camaraderie with her while Atalanta tried to treat her as child... and got caught up.

Radar much, huh?

"Hey, Maste~r" Mordred coming in by kicking the door open. "Look at what I brought back!" In her hand is several fish tied with a makeshift rope out of fishing rod's string.

"Nice." Naomi nodded. "Think you can clean them up?"

"K!"

Achilles was about to moved to the chair and sit there, when Atalanta pinched his ear. "Owwww what's that for?!" He hissed at her.

Have night invulnerability doesn't means he's immune to pain.

"You don't just sat there and waiting like a goddamn lazy bum. Help them!" Atalanta hissed back. Achilles sulkily went to Mordred and helping her clean the fish, having been taught how to do it properly. The Archer rolled her eyes and went to Naomi. "Can I help?"

"Hm? Sure." Looking at ingredients, Naomi then called out to the other two Servants. "If you can fillet these fish please do so. I'm thinking about baked Greek fish dish."

"Coming right up!" Cheered Achilles.

Well, Atalanta can't blame him. It's not like his time period had baking fish recipe. Of course he want to know how good it taste. To be honest she, too, want to know how a baked fish would taste like.

"Well then, what should we do?"

Twitch

"Onion, Olive Oil, Paprika, Pepper, Oregano... are you familiar with these herbs?"

"I never knew the name but I recognize the shape and smell. Especially pepper."

Swing

"Got into sneezing fit?"

"You bet I am. I think someone cursed me."

Laugh.

Twitch twitch

"Are you old enough to drink wine?"

"It's actually ingredients, not beverage."

Twitch, swing

"Oi Saber." Achilles called, annoyed, "Watch where your knife goes to... hey! Do you hear me?" He almost shouted at the blonde who, instead focused on cleaning the fish from scales and fillet it, was too busy stare at something... or rather, someone. Her knife nearly peel Achilles' skin, thankfully the [Blessing] had prevented that, but it's still annoyed Achilles greatly. "Hey! Why are you looking at Sis like that?"

No answer.

"Err... Hello? Anyone home? Gaia to Saber, do you hear me?" He waved a hand in front of Mordred's face. It seems to worked.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

Achilles deadpanned. "Look at what you tried to skin." He pointed at Mordred's knife, which was almost touching Achilles' hand.

"Oh." The Saber blushed and resume her work, but once in few minutes, she sneaked a glance at Atalanta, who was paying attention to impromptu cooking lesson. Unaware of the stare. It drives Achilles crazy that he throw up his hands and do all the work by himself. Otherwise, instead lunch, it'll be dinner!

Fillet fish done, no thanks to Mordred, now's time to cook.

But, first thing first...

"What's wrong with your Servant?" Hissed Achilles at Naomi, pointing his finger at Mordred who is intent watching Atalanta cooking the sauce ingredients while waiting for the oven to be hot enough.

Naomi looked between two girls back and forth like one would do in watching tennis match, beore a grin coming to her face.

"Long story short, Saber have an... affection, you could say, to felines. Mainly cat." She explained. "And Archer is part-cat for some reasons so..."

_Oh_, Achilles now also have cat-like smile on his face.

"Got any snack?"

"Got the drink too."

"Sweet."

Internally cackling, both continue what they should do. Achilles helped (read: forced) Mordred setting the table and get the drink, while Naomi helped Atalanta put the fish into the oven.

"Now, we just have to wait for 30 minutes."

"I see," Atalanta nodded, "it's very simple nowadays, no?"

"It is." Naomi smiled and ushered her to sit while waiting for the fish to cook. Her "smile" resembling Zelrech when he was in pranking mood. Now...

/GLOMP/

"FUNYAAAAAA!"

...they don't have to wait for long.

Mordred finally can't hold herself back. Her patience and self-control never been the best to begin with. Coupled with Atalanta seated next to her while Naomi sat next to Achilles (and wasn't that a set up?), and some alcohol, her self-control finally snap and she glomped Atalanta while petting those cat ears.

"Kitty!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

Achilles and Naomi raise their glass and watching the fireworks. The later also snap a picture of this.

"Sensei is _sooo_ going to get kicks out of this."

TBC

Re-watch Fate Apocrypha and saw Mordred chasing a cat on the background. Get inspired to write this chapter.


	4. Berserk's Button

Chater 4: Berserk's Button (Or How Exactly Naomi Unlocked Ddraig's Flame)

"**...LAST NIGHT DAMN YOU WERE IN MY SEX DREAMS YOU WERE IN MY—"**

/BANG/ /CRASH/

That one pretty flower-shaped alarm clock hit Zelretch dead on in the face after making hole through the wall. Two point five seconds later, Naomi break down the door with her bare fist. Still clad in her black-with-white-dots pajamas. Her waist length-hair was more like recently survived a bloody tornado and her bloodshot eyes kinda reminds Zelretch on some saner Ghoul.

"SHISHOUUU!" The thirteen-year old Girl shrieked with enough force to make Banshee envy. "YOU ROTTING OLD FOSSIL! I DON'T BLOODY CARE IF YOU LIKES LADY GAGA BUT IF YOU MESS WITH MY ALARM CLOCK AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL CASTRATE YOU WITH SPOON AND FEED THAT ORGAN TO DOGS YOU HEAR ME YA BLOODSUCKER!"

It wasn't like Naomi hated Lady Gaga, per see, but waking up by hearing Sexxx Dreams by Lady Gaga roaring in full blast as first thing in the morning was NOT a pleasant experience.

Thank the Stars and Akasha that student's admittance this year is below three hundreds total and she had single dorm room. Or she won't be able to live it down.

It's only five dammit!

"Now now my cute little apprentice, is that how you Japanese said Good morning?" The Dead Apostle easily dodges the incoming seven hundreds and forty eight pages book with hard cover, which knocked over the Coffee Machine behind him. Why there was a coffee machine in his office Naomi never know. Zelretch prefers blood or tea.

...meh. Probably to mess with other Magi especially those who vehemently hated Coffee.

"But it was shame you destroy that alarm clock. It was pretty."

"I am the one who buy it with my own money! I can do anything I want with that thing."

Zelretch didn't bother to hide his smirk at the heated reply. Naomi is almost as amusing as Tohsaka Rin. Sure, she was no Tsundere but her reactions was always the top-notch due its extremeness. Was she related to a Lost Tohsaka or something?

Speaking of Tohsaka...

"What are you planning about?" Naomi's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing."

"I call bull on that. You always had scheming something if you smiled like that."

Being Zelretch's apprentice for years and have been tossed ino several world to "accustomed her to Kaleidoscope" made Naomi develop internal alarm for Zelretch's general nuisance. ESPECIALLY if it headed to her way.

It was that, or get pranked several dozens different ways everyday to hell and back.

"Aww... don't you believe in my Innocent Face?"

"...I only believe you actually have innocent face when Ddraig willing to give Trihexa a French Kiss out of his own conscience and not by force or other manipulation."

Ddraig, who was still sleeping up till that point, wake up and start shouting.

"[THERE'S NO WAY IN HEAVEN, HELL, AND EVERYTHING AND ANYTHING BETWEEN AND BEYOND I WILL DO THAT! I RATHER DIE THANK YOU!]"

"See?"

Zelretch can't help it. He cracked up. Yup. Amusing indeed. Too bad he can't see Ddraig's reaction. That certainly was pure gold and worthy to be displayed in his room.

Oh well... either way this is going to be amusing.

"If you insist then..." Zelretch pulled a box from under his desk. An applewood box wrapped with red ribbon and button-like thing at the center of the lid. "...perhaps you better open this up." He pushed the box to Naomi.

Narrowed her eyes in wariness, Naomi activate her circuits and poking at the box several times to ensure there was no runes in the box, waiting to sprang up at her the moment she open the box or carried it somewhere. Won't be the first time it happens. Her Zelretch-related intuition also keep sending her warning signals.

...the box is, surprisingly, safe from any surprises.

That means it's the content that will bring her troubles.

"...if it was anything like that hot pot incident, I'll find Emiya and borrow his gun just to shot your ass."

"Oho. It was nothing like that Hot Pot surprise, you can rest assured." Crackles Zelretch.

Wary, Naomi hesitantly open the box by pushing the button. And what followed will forever engraved to her memories... not in the good way.

"Yo ho! A Compatible Magical Power is detected!" The thing... a floating red brooch with five pointed star and bird-like wing exclaimed with child-like glee. Naomi's brain come to a halt.

_Eh? I've seen this thing before but where—_

"Begin Master Registration! Start making pact!" The thing exclaimed and a magic circle sprang under Naomi's feet, much to her and Ddraig's surprise and Zelretch's increasing amusement. "Now! Please tell me your name!"

_Not going to tell not going to tell not going to tell_

"Eeehhh?! Are you the shy silent type? The one who gotta observe from afar? Or did you just being surprised by this Ruby's awesomeness?"

_NOT GOING TO TELL TOTALLY NOT GOING TO TELL_

"Her name is Hyoudou Naomi."

_DAMN YOU ZELRETCH!_

"Yahooo! The Master Registration complete! Contract Complete!" The thing become wand and—HEY! Since when it was in Naomi's hands?! "Now, began transformation!"

"[Tranform—?]"

At Ddraig's exclamation, light engulfed Naomi.

The light can be seen from outside the building. Any Early Riser Magi or anyone who woken up by the ruckus can see it and they all had exact one thing in their mind.

_May Akasha have mercy on whoever the poor sod is._

Back at Zelretch's room, Naomi feel like she was forcibly stripped before a new layer of clothes put on. It started from gloves and the boot BEFORE the actual dress. If Naomi can scream she WILL!

When she opens her eyes again, she was wearing completely different outfit. Gone was her black-with-white-dots pajamas. She now was sporting white halterneck dress and girly pink frilly _**micro**_ skirt with red and black ribbon wrappet itself around her waist, white cropped wing-shaped coat, pink and red kimono sleeves with bell attached to them and white fingerless gloves under them, and white stocking with pink and red heels. Her hair was tied in classic pigtail hairstyle but curled at ends.

"Ta-daaaa~ Magical Girl Kaleid Liner Naomi, is born!" Ruby exclaimed.

It takes Naomi a full minute for her to process what happens. By then, her face adopted stormy expression complete with dark aura akin to a demon fresh from abyss. Her hair start to float around her in menacing movement and the pigtail seems to resembling demon's horn than anything.

"Eh? What's wrong nee? Come on where's your smile? The Champion of Love and Justice have to be full of smile! How did you befriend your enemy? Hey hey how did you gain a harem if you don't smile? You wanna love right?"

"A smile..." muttered Naomi. "Oh, of course I will smile..." She raised her face and indeed she was smiling.

But it was a slasher smile.

"GEEEEKK!" Ruby was shocked with that demonic expression. "Nooooo! That's wrong! The smile is not cute! NOT CUTE! Come on show me your cute smile!"

Naomi began to chuckle. Slowly. Evil-ly..

"Cute smile...? You forcibly put me under contract without my consent... stripped me and sexually harassed me... and you demands a _cute smile_...?" Her voice gone into darker and edgier tone. "DON'T KIDDING YOU LITTLE—!"

Her eyes turned reptile green and having slit pupil. Glowing from inner fire. She open her mouth and something red, hot, and burning could be seen from his throat,

"EEEHHH?!" Ruby struggle to escape from Naomi's grasp when the enraged brunette start to _breathing fire._

"DIE YOU PIECE OF CRAP! DIE!" Screamed Naomi as she begin to laugh maniacally. "BURN TO ASH! GO TO THE HELL!"

TBC


End file.
